


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [43]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clyde is a bayou dwelling catfish, Clyde is confused by dicks, M/M, Merman sex, Stensland bangs a fish and he loves it, The smut that was requested, but he still loves getting a good dicking, merman au, smooching fish: the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: It’s been two weeks since they met and Clyde has spent every day visiting Stensland at his little house that he’s borrowed. He can’t remember ever having a nicer time than he does laid on the grass while Stensland reaches him to kiss like the humans do. Clyde likes it, this smushing of lips makes him tingle in that fun, exciting way that usually ends with him having to relieve himself in the safety of his den.Today he’s decided to ask Stensland if he wants to do it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Clyde Logan/Stensland (Crash Pad)
Series: Assorted Kylux [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NailBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NailBunny/gifts).



> Aight, here it is, the long awaited sequel to [Hooked on you](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/42108686?show_comments=true#comment_300142336)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and that it was worth the wait!

When he’d met Stensland Clyde had thought he was odd for a human. For one, he was kind, then there’s the bright colour of his hair and the way he doesn’t seem interested in hurting any living soul. It’s safe to say he was charmed.

It’s been two weeks since they met and Clyde has spent every day visiting Stensland at his little house that he’s borrowed. He can’t remember ever having a nicer time than he does laid on the grass while Stensland reaches him to kiss like the humans do. Clyde likes it, this smushing of lips makes him tingle in that fun, exciting way that usually ends with him having to relieve himself in the safety of his den. 

Today he’s decided to ask Stensland if he wants to do it. 

He wonders what Stensland looks like between his legs, if there’s even anything there. There’s got to be, he’s seen a hard rod there after they’ve been kissing sometimes and hopes the human is just as interested in mating as he is. 

Right now Stensland is sucking on his bottom lip and Clyde feels about ready to burst so he pulls back and opens his mouth to speak, “I want you to touch me.” There, that has to be clear enough for anyone to understand. 

Above him, Stensland turns pink, his eyes darkening as he looks down over Clyde’s body to his tail and the little slit nestled between two fins below his hips. “You want me to  _ touch  _ you there?”

Clyde thinks that’s a mighty dumb question but nods all the same before grabbing Stensland’s hand and guiding him down there. “Just put your fingers inside.” Humans don’t have claws so he figures it’ll feel better when Stensland does it. 

Looking at him with hooded eyes Stensland slips one of his long fingers inside of him and Clyde gasps at how warm he is, slick oozing out of his slit to help ease the way. 

“That’s amazing,” Stensland mumbles, a second finger joining the first and spreading him open. 

Watching has sparks of pleasure jolting through him and going by the way Stensland’s shorts are tenting he's not the only one enjoying this. Reaching for him Clyde cups his hand around the hard length, feeling it out through the fabric of Stens’ shorts. 

“Can I see it?” It’s obvious that humans are different from them and he wants to know just what Stensland has and if they’ll work together. 

Suddenly in a rush Stensland pulls his fingers out to yank at his clothes, making Clyde wonder why he wears them in the first place if they’re just in the damn way. But then the shorts come off and Clyde is distracted by the hard shaft that springs free, it looks perfectly made to put inside things and he figures that’s what it’s for. 

Spurred on by this Clyde starts pulling Stensland on top of him, the human gasping when they rub together. Though he seems just as eager, Stensland leans down to kiss him, arranging himself so he’s properly straddling Clyde’s tail instead of just putting it in like he thought he would. 

Just about to grumble in protest Clyde is brought to a halt by Stensland grinding his hips down and rubbing himself over his slit. It feels amazing, Clyde groaning deeply at the sensation but still wanting more. 

“Put it inside,” he demands.

Stensland does, putting a hand between his legs to guide the tip into Clyde’s slit and slowly pushing his hips down until they’re pressed together. Having Stensland inside him like this feels so much better than his fingers had. He’s so warm, filling him up perfectly, and when he pulls back to push back in Clyde sees stars. 

Like this so much of him is being touched at once, Stensland setting a tortuously slow pace that has him dragging over Clyde’s walls keeping him high on pleasure. They’re perfect together, like Stensland was made to fit inside him. 

Clyde groans at the tingling sensation that’s building and he knows he’s close. Stensland’s pace is increasing, his rhythm faltering so he must be close too. 

Stensland kisses him again, moaning and panting into his mouth. Then he tenses up, his voice stuttering as his warm seed pumps into Clyde. He’s throbbing and it feels so good, Stensland starting to move again, pushing his seed deeper. 

Soon Clyde is following him, a rush of slick and his own seed squirting out between them while he trembles with the aftershocks of his climax. 

All too soon Stensland pulls out of him, sitting up and showing that he’s gone soft again, Clyde intrigued by how it’s not retreated into his body somewhere. That can’t be very practical. “Fuck,” he swears in that funny accent of his, looking down at the mess smeared between them. “That was fucking amazing.”

Clyde nods, busy looking at how beautiful Stensland looks sitting atop him like this. “Can we do that again?” 

Stensland laughs at his question, slumping down to lay on Clyde’s chest. “Yeah, we can do it again, just give me ten minutes.”


End file.
